Generally, the invention is in the field of hand manipulatable input devices for computers or the like. More particularly, it is intended as a replacement for a computer mouse, joystick or trackball and, with the proper supporting electronics, will perform the functions of any of these three input devices.
It is known to provide a computer input device utilizing a force transducer by which the input is varied according to the force applied to an elastomeric actuator which, in turn, varies an area of interaction between two electrically propertied surfaces according to that force. U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,219 discloses such an application using a joystick and a plurality of such force transducers disposed on the outer ends arms which radiate outward from the axis of the joystick. Upon tilting of the joystick in a particular direction, the force applied corresponds to the degree of tilting of the joystick and the direction of the force corresponds to actuation of the transducer or transducers situated on the arm or arms pointing in that direction from the axis of the joystick.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an energy conversion and transmission device as an input for a computer display or the like and utilizing a single elastically deformable actuator button through which the direction and magnitude of a force applied at one surface portion of the button is transmitted to a corresponding other surface portion of the button.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide a particular printed pattern of interdigitated conductors, a selected portion of which are actuatable according to the direction and magnitude of the force applied to the single actuator button.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following disclosure, particularly when considered with respect to the prior art cross-referenced above.